


johnjae florist! au

by luvh0lic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvh0lic/pseuds/luvh0lic
Summary: in which jaehyun falls inlove with a regular at his flower shop, surprised when he arrives on his birthday requesting a bouquet.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	johnjae florist! au

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed so it may be a little shit but i wanted to get it out for valentine's/jaehyun's birthday. i don't know how florists work so if i've got anything wrong i'm really sorry. this is also my first ao3 fic so idk how anything works lmao
> 
> if you spot any mistakes please let me know! but anyway i hope this isn't too rubbish and you enjoy reading!

He was a fine lad. Tall, handsome, well-mannered. Anything you could ask for. No one could resist his smile. Not even the sweet flower boy he had become so acquainted with. Sure, it may have been one-sided, but Jaehyun didn't mind. As long as he got to see him once a month.

The boy would always visit the flower shop on the same day every month. Each time getting something more extravagant than the last. Jaehyun always wore his best smile on those days. Hoping that maybe, just once, the boy would look at him with the same emotion.

He knew it was crazy. Crushing on a customer that he didn't even know the name of. Jaehyun was too shy to ask for it incase it sounded creepy. He didn't want to scare the boy off. Perhaps the young man wasn't even gay. Jaehyun wasn't going to risk anything.

Jaehyun was busying himself with the flowers, ridding of the dead and watering the healthy. The boy had already been this month, and jaehyun always made sure to look his best on those days. Today, his hair was messy in it's flower crown, curls evident as he had to rush earlier on.

Infact, the reason he was late to work on this particular day was because it was his 23rd birthday. His friends had came to see him before work and he quickly lost track of time, not even having the chance to straighten his hair for the day.

So when he heard the familiar sound of the doorbell chiming, he thought nothing of it. He scrambled up from his knees, placed the watering can somewhere safe, and rushed to the counter to where the customer was stood on his phone.

"Sorry, how can I..." Jaehyun stopped as he saw who it was; the boy, for a second time this month. He felt his heartbeat speed up and his face flush of embarrassment. He looked a total wreck today. But the boy smiled at him all the same, his usual sweet smile.

He chuckled when he glanced at the boys hair. "I guess you were rushing this morning," he commented, "looks nice." Now Jaehyun could really feel his face heat – and this time, not from embarrassment. Jaehyun shyly smiled back at him. "Thank you." He tucked his hair behind his ear.

"Hey you said today was your birthday right?" the boy asked, scratching the back of his neck, "Happy birthday." He sweetly smiled. "Y-yes it is... Thank you." He looked down, lightly chewing his lip. He smiled. "Oh right, can I have a bouquet of roses?" He asked, "your finest, please."

Jaehyun glanced up at him, " Oh... Yeah, we might have some in the back, let me go check." He told the boy before quickly knipping to the back of the shop.

The boy watched as Jaehyun decorated the bouquet with little red hearts and other tiny flowers, and even sprinkling some red and white glitter on them. Not saying a word. Jaehyun suddenly stopped and looked up at him "Oh! Did you not want me to decorate them?" He asked, but he shook his head.

"No no, it's perfect! Thank you." Jaehyun smiled as he finished the last few touches before handing him the bouquet "How much-"

"It's free."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Well I hope you didn't say that to everyone, you would have made no profit otherwise." He reached into his pocket and passed him the money. "Keep the change." He smiled at him.

Jaehyun hesitantly took the money, brushing hands with the boy before noticing a ring he was wearing. "Oh..." Jaehyun said as he stared at it. "Did you get married?"

"Oh yeah, back in December." The boy replied, "my husband is going to love these, thank you so much." He smiled once again.

"Ah, congratulations..." Jaehyun spoke, before bidding farewell to the boy. A void appearing in his chest.

He knew it was stupid.

Falling inlove with a customer who had already found his true love.


End file.
